


Tease

by kattyk (zenithblue)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Canon Related, Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel Daily Drabble, Destiel Smut Brigade, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hunter Dean, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenithblue/pseuds/kattyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Destiel Smut Brigade - Daily Destiel Drabble</p>
<p>Prompt - Tease</p>
<p>Dean tries to figure out what Castiel wants with a little well aimed teasing, and finds himself out of his depth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

It started with a brush of skin, a breath on the back of the neck. It was early days for them as a couple, and they were still finding their way around each other. Dean had no idea how to broach the subject of sex with an angel of the lord. Did Castiel even think that way? Did angels feel arousal? Dean knew that Castiel felt affection, his behaviour often showed that, but Dean didn't want to push things further if Cas wasn't into it. He wondered if a little well aimed flirting would get things moving.

* * *

Helping Castiel to wash dishes in the kitchen of the bunker was a moment that Dean exploited almost without realizing. Castiel had scrubbed and scrubbed at the dish Dean had used to make pasta for dinner, and Dean could see he was frustrated, the guy was moments away from either using his grace to clean the dish or just smiting it into oblivion. Dean leaned over Castiel's shoulder, plucking the dirty pan from his hands, and filling it with soapy water to soak overnight. The slide of wet skin on wet skin as their hands met, and the heat of Dean's breath on the back of Castiel's neck seemed to send a jolt of electricity through Castiel, who stood ramrod straight for a second, before inhaling carefully and focusing back on the task in hand. Dean could see that the touch had an effect on the angel, and breathed again, hot into Castiel's ear, before pulling away. Dean thought he heard Castiel let out a harsh breath as he wandered from the room in search of more dirty dishes. 

* * * 

Emerging from the showers, Dean was sure to sling his towel low around his hips. As he passed by Castiel's room he slowed at the open door, making eye contact with the angel who was flicking through one of the books Sam had loaned him. 

'Good book Cas?'

Castiel shifted with discomfort as his blue eyes roamed over Dean's exposed skin, taking in the wet hair, the tattoo, the myriad of scars and freckles which made a constellation across Dean's toned chest and abdomen. The angel swallowed and nodded, apparently not trusting himself to speak. Dean grinned and sauntered to his own room next door, confident that his plan was working as he heard the book fall to the floor with a thud.

* * *

Castiel gazed intently as Dean fitted his lips around the opening of a bottle of beer. Dean, grimy from a day of working on the Impala, wiped sweat and grease from his skin as he pulled a bottle from the fridge and offered another to Castiel. He was aware of the intense blue eyes fixed on him, and so he pouted a little and took his time tipping the bottle to his lips, swallowing, and licking his lips of the moisture left on them. He maintained eye contact the whole time, using a thumb to catch a drop of moisture from the corner of his lip, bringing it to his mouth, and sucking the droplet away. Castiel looked away first, and Dean could swear he saw the guy blush.

* * * 

Teaching Castiel to fire a gun provided a chance for Dean to get up close and personal. Despite his protests that he had his grace and was quite capable of smiting someone without needing a gun, Castiel agreed to an hour in the range with only a small amount of persuasion. He only jumped a little when Dean pressed his whole body against Castiel's back, ran his hands along Castiel's shoulders and arms, and murmured into his ear to stand up straighter, his stubble tickling the sensitive skin beneath Castiel's earlobe. Castiel let out an audible sigh when Dean pulled away again. 

* * *

It was the pie that finally did it though, and Dean would swear up and down that this time he wasn't doing it on purpose, it was just good pie. He dragged his finger through the filling, and tasted it, savouring the sweet tartness of the berries, mingled with the crumbly pastry and cold, rich ice cream. It was a combination that simply made Dean happy. And if he let out a small moan as he sucked his finger, well, it really was good pie. The fact that the small sound also blew Castiel's pupils wide and made him part his own lips in anticipation was just the cherry on top. But Dean had not anticipated the extent of Castiel's reaction. Suddenly the plate was gone, and his angel was on his feet, sweeping out of the bunker's living area, plate in hand.

'Hey!'

Castiel didn't answer, and Dean realized the only way he was going to get his pie back was to go after the guy. After a very brief search he found the plate on the night stand in Castiel's room. Unfortunately there was a grumpy looking angel between it and Dean.

'Can I have my pie Cas?'

Dean stepped into the room, approaching carefully, startled by the door swinging shut behind him. 

'Uh, Cas, is everything OK?'

'No. It is not.'

Dean was lost for a moment, suddenly very aware that Castiel was incredibly powerful, and seemed really pissed.

'Cas, what's going on? Can I have my pie, please?'

'No Dean. You've been playing with me for days now, and I am not going to sit and watch you tease me again. You need to learn how it feels to be on the receiving end of your behaviour.'

'Cas, I...'

Dean was cut off by the press of soft, slightly dry lips. Castiel moved like lightening to meet Dean and kissed him like the world was ending, which, Dean supposed, it quite often was. A dozen questions about angels and arousal and sex and lust were all answered once Dean caught up with the program. Castiel pressed himself bodily against Dean, forcing him back against the bedroom door, grinding against him until Dean was breathing hard, clinging on to Castiel as the angel kissed him senseless. He felt the firm press of the angel's erection against his own as Castiel pressed his leg between Dean's, forcing the hunter to open his own legs wider in a move that felt like a submission. Hands searched for skin and found it, trailing burning heat up Dean's back, forcing a moan from him which made his happy pie noises sound thoroughly innocent by comparison.

And then, just as suddenly, with a flurry of wing sounds, Castiel was gone, leaving Dean to slump to the floor, painfully aroused and a little dazed. 

Dean caught his breath and looked around the room, stunned at what had just happened in a matter of seconds. 

'Son of a bitch.'

The angel had taken his pie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble, and my first submission to this group, so I hope I've done it right. The prompt just made me smile though, so I hope you like it!


End file.
